


All of You

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, shared shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Dean may be marked, he may be changed, he may be a new man, but he was still yours and you were still his. All of you was his, completely and absolutely.





	All of You

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Couple showering together. Some more angst. Honestly, this was supposed to be smutty as fudge, but I lost control and words happened. Then some light fluff. Then some implied smut.**

**Bamby**

You heard the shower running from down the hall. You’d been out in the library, packing up the lore you’d been looking over for the last three days. Lore you and Dean had raked through time and time again in an attempt to rid him of the curse that was scarred on his arm.

Cain had done a real number on him when he’d left his mark on Dean.

Everything that had happened to Dean since meeting the infamous demon had almost ruined you both. But, it hadn’t torn you apart. In fact, it had just proved that nothing could get between the two of you. Even with black eyes, Dean had felt for you. He’d still loved you.

But, he’d hurt you, and others, and that was enough to kick him in the ass.

The mark had to go.

So, you’d been researching day in and day out, looking for a way to clear the scar from his arm and ease the guilt weighing on his soul. Unfortunately, you’d come up with nothing.

After days and days of reading books and scouring the internet, Dean had pushed his laptop away and called time out, ordering you to do the same. Not being able to argue once you saw just how exhausted he was, you assured him you would head off to bed as soon as you cleaned up the library.

You’d been heading down the hall, heading for the room you shared with Dean, when you paused at the sound of the shower running.

It was Dean in the bathroom. It had to be. No one else was around. Cas was M.I.A., and Sam had left to go to some writer’s convention thing. No one else could be in the bathroom.

Deciding to join your boyfriend, you redirected your steps and started down the hall. When you opened the door to the bathroom you were met with a wall of steam. Stepping inside, closing the door behind you, you started stripping you clothes as you made your way over to the open shower.

The further you got into the room the clearer you could see Dean. He was under the water, facing the spray, letting it run over his race as he ran a hand through his hair.

You could see the tension in his shoulders. You could see just how much he was holding on to. All the guilt and the pain and the confusion. There was an anger, too. An anger that came with the mark. An anger he had no control of and no desire to have.

Pulling the last of your clothes off, you stepped down the small step into the shower and up towards Dean. Lifting a hand, you pressed it to his back before sliding it around to his side as you moved in even closer until you could press you cheek against him.

He relaxed a little, letting his hand rest on your, pulling it around to his stomach. The two of you stayed there, under the spray, just a moment longer before he moved. Turning to face you, he pulled you closer, cupping your face and grasping your hip.

Eyes gazed into eyes. Emotions both of your could easily read were on full display. There was no hiding between the two of you. No lies or secrets or questions. You both laid everything out for the other to see, opening up completely.

Dean stepped in closer, his body against yours as much as possible while the two of you stood in the shower. He leaned in, letting his lips ghost over your jawline as you slid your hands up his chest, to his shoulder and around the back of his neck.

“I could have every single inch of your body pressed tight against mine and I’d still say ‘pull me closer’,” he murmured against you. “Can’t get enough. Will never get enough.”

You whimpered lightly, stepping in closer, holding him to you. “Love you, Dean.”

He hummed against you, lips moving to kiss behind you ear as you tilted you head back for him. His touches were light and unsure, vibrating as they held back despite the need coursing through him. Not just need for your body, but need for your everything. You were the tether to his humanity he was desperate not to snap.

“Scared I’m gonna hurt you some day,” he admitted. “Scared this thing on my arm is gonna take away everything we are.”

Shaking your head, you pulled back slightly so you could stare into the greens of his eyes once more. “Never gonna happen. I will _never_ leave you, Dean.”

His voice broke a little, eyes dropping as he spoke, “Everyone always leaves.”

Reaching up, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, catching a tear that had escaped his grasp. Delicately and lovingly, you pressed gentle kisses all over his face as you held him, the warm spray of the shower covering the two of you in a veil that made the rest of the world disappear for just this moment.

“Nothing will ever make me leave you. Not monsters, demons, curses or any stupid fight we might have. You’re stuck with me forever, Dean Winchester,” you promised. “Through the good and the bad, I’m yours.”

As you continued to press kisses to his face, he caught your lips in a kiss that burned your soul. You could feel every part of you latch itself on to him as he kissed you with every emotion bubbling inside him.

He stepped closer, his hands coming up to cup at your cheeks, holding your face in place as he deepened the kiss. He poured everything he had into the touch as he drank at everything you gave him. It was like he couldn’t get enough.

“Need you,” he mumbled against your lips between kisses. “Need all of you.”

Still backing you up, he pressed you against the shower wall, his hard body caging you in. Tearing his lips away from yours, he moved to nip at your throat.

“Take it, Dean. Take what you need,” you gasped as he sucked a bruise onto your pulse point. “I’m yours. All yours.”

**Bamby**


End file.
